mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwood
'''Darkwood '''is the home of the wild elves. They are the more numerous of a small race, and have descended into savagery after The Cataclysm. Darkwood is a forest south of Fife, home to malicious magic which twists the trees and roots. Bleak and dark creatures haunt this shattered wood, and the beastlike elves are sometimes hard to distinguish from the animals. Yet worse, whispers of unnatural horrors escape. Evil beings shelter here, where good may fear to tread. History The forest history is wreathed in mystery and enigma. Many of those who venture here are gone to the ages. However, it is known by tell from the high elves that it was once beautiful and green, but after the Cataclysm it darkened, and the Sleeping Mound appeared. Ancient Elf Relations Through ruins scavenged and its elf inhibitors it is clear that elves lived there before the Cataclysm. The wild Elves sometimes show evidence of the high Elves influence, like helmets and shields similar to those before the Cataclysm. It is possible these are elves driven mad by the Cataclysm's events, but that would mean they are immortal... Locations Northwood The part that you enter when going from Dundee by Blackwood Pass. The tamest part with the least monsters, even some intelligent life that isn’t malicious. It has a town, Northhaven, which is where many missions to these woods stop. Northhaven Near the middle of Blackwood Pass is the independent town of Northhaven. The people here are queer and mysterious, sometimes they are known to have witch trials. But this is necessary when living in such a dangerous place. They dress in black and gold, and they have grim moods. Widows Tree The hanging tree where criminals die. Known as Widows tree as it has made many widows. Blackwater A black pool of water, surrounded by wild elves. Where the battle of Blackwater was fought. Lake Stillwater Supplying Northhaven with water is lake Stillwater. It also provides food. However, dark beasts are at its depths. Tower of the Mad Magi A fortress of the savage elves, packed with them and their meals. Pyre Castle On the outskirts of it and the middle forest is the towering castle, built with gothic architecture it is the base of the Northhaven Knights. Deepest Dark The Deepest Dark is in the very center, the place with the most corrupt of trees and creatures and greatest of evils. In its center is the Sleeping mound, or Heart of Darkness. Heart of Darkness What looks like a sleeping creature of great size rests in the center of the Deepest Dark. slimy and encased with a shell, possibly more than 20 feet tall, it lies. The area around it is the most corrupt. It appeared after the Cataclysm. Circle of Stars A stone circle surrounding the Deepest Dark, engraved with runic stars of elvish design. They have traces of defensive magic. Shaggathon A wild elf village. Covered in rotting shacks and crumbling weed-choked ruins. Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Region Category:Darkwood Category:Fantasy forest Category:Fantasy Forest